There has been a need for a compact film developer and photo printer which may be used to process film such as Kodak Instamatic or other similar film and print pictures therefrom within a short period of time so that the customer does not have to wait several days to have his film developed and printed so as to obtain the desired pictures. Various service has been provided for processing film but in most instances such service requires a full day or more to process film and make prints therefrom and this has been a substantial inconvenience to customers of photographic supplies and developed prints. Heretofore, most of the photographic service has been performed in large facilities and those are usually remote from convenient places such as shopping areas or the like which people frequent daily. Accordingly, and heretofore, it has been impossible to obtain quick service relative to the development of film and the production of pictures therefrom as for example, there have been no services which have conveniently processed film and pictures for the general public within a time period ranging from a half an hour to an hour.